In this past year both the BRADS program and the physical repository have expanded and improved. The BRADS website was revamped and is now on the NIH list of official datasharing websites. In the past year the BRADS Committee has evaluated five new requests for data and or specimens. Moreover, a new Materials Transfer Agreement and Data Sharing Agreement have been established. The physical repository continues to grow in terms of the number of specimen collections they maintain. The repository is developing a new inventory system that will allow more variables to be recorded for each specimen (volume information, collection dates, etc.) and that will interface seamlessly with the NICHD DASH datasharing site. All of these endeavors have a common goal: to generate multiple resources for Division investigators that ensure DIPHR conducts the best possible research.